This application claims the priority of German application 196 52 505.3 filed in Germany on Dec. 17, 1996, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
The present invention relates to an open-end spinning machine comprising a plurality of adjacently arranged spinning aggregates, which each comprise an opening device with a removal opening, under which a channel is arranged extending the entire length of the machine for the purpose of taking up expelled trash particles, which fall onto said channel over a distribution area of the trash particles and in which channel a sliding carriage traverses while pushing the collected trash particles ahead of itself to a suction point, the sliding carriage being coupled to at least one belt-like traction mechanism.
In the case of an open-end spinning machine of this type (U.S. Pat. No. 4,183,201), the distribution area of the trash particles corresponds--transversely to the longitudinal direction of the machine--to the width of the channel. Thus the belt-like traction mechanism moves inside of the distribution area and is covered by trash particles. It is not apparent from the above mentioned publication how the trash particles adhering to the traction mechanism are removed therefrom.
It is an object of the present invention to avoid this disadvantage of the prior art and to keep the traction mechanism to a large extent free of trash particles.
This object has been achieved according to the present invention in that the width of the channel extends beyond the area of distribution and thus forms a clearance area, free to a large extent of expelled trash particles, in which clearance area the traction mechanism extends.
As the channel for transporting the trash particles away is located underneath the spinning aggregates, there are practically no limits with regards to the extension of the width of the channel as there is sufficient space available. As the traction mechanism is, to a large extent, free of trash particles, the sucking off thereof at the suction points, preferably at the end of the machine, is facilitated. Nevertheless, the channel is cleaned at the suction points not only inside the distribution area, but over its entire width.
In an embodiment of the present invention, clearance areas can be present on both sides of the distribution area, in each of which a traction mechanism extends. Due to the symmetrical application of force of the two traction mechanisms, the sliding carriage cannot tilt inside the channel.
In another embodiment of the present invention, only one clearance area may be present beside the distribution area, in which a traction mechanism extends eccentric to the sliding carriage. This means less expenditure for the drive, but it is often necessary to provide the sliding carriage with guiding devices in order to prevent it from tilting. As a rule, however, tilting is avoided in that the sliding carriage is a good deal longer than it is wide.
The opening devices advantageously comprise opening rollers, whose axles extend transversely to the length of the machine, whereby the distribution area is essentially limited to the effective width of the opening roller. This results not only in a narrower distribution area, but also in that the distribution area is clearly defined with regard to its width. If the axles of the opening rollers extended parallel to the channel as in the above mentioned prior art, then the distribution area of the trash particles in transverse direction to the machine would not only be larger, but also relatively vague.
In a further embodiment of the present invention, the sliding carriage is provided with a coupling device--applied in the at least one clearance area--for being coupled to the traction mechanism. The coupling device is thus disposed in the clearance area and remains as a consequence to a large extent free of trash particles.
The belt-like traction mechanism is advantageously a steel belt measuring only 0.1 to 0.2 mm in thickness, so that the channel has a plane bottom. Should a textile traction mechanism be used, which would naturally be thicker than a steel belt, then it is advantageous that a recess in the bottom of the channel is provided in the clearance area, the depth of the recess being adapted to the thickness of the traction mechanism. Thus a plane bottom of the channel is created for a thicker traction belt.